


Fire and Lightning

by Diablogarbage



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Get him a therapist, M/M, Some angst, actually get them both a therapist pls, anyways if you cant tell i have a type, as a trans man im allowed to give him a vagina its the projection babey, fluff mostly, its shang not being a POS and just having trauma, shang tsung is trans and commits arson, these two work out really well for some reason, trans shang tsung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablogarbage/pseuds/Diablogarbage
Summary: some mostly unrelated raisung drabblets, some might be related but i'll say in summary if they are or aren't
Relationships: Shang Tsung/Raiden
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shang finds himself missing raiden more than he'd like to admit

Outside of the temple, the rain patters onto the ground, an incessant inconsistent pattern of soft little drumbeats on the gently sloped roof of the temple. The sorcerer, the lone figure, stares from the window of the room of the tower, candlelit window frame a picture of the dreary outside world. The rest of the room, similarly candlelit, is a soft haven of comfort and rest for a tired soul such as himself. He stares, watching the rain fall upon the paved grounds where the temple monks still sit in worship and pray to their God. Candlelight casts shadows upon his face, and he turns away in a soft motion, black lengthy hair let down from the ponytail cascading down his back reflecting the dull light of the candles. A lightning bolt strikes down somewhere, and moments later the resounding thunder to accompany it rumbles about like the low roar of a massive dragon. The sorcerer shakes his head, sighing as he does, and he begins to pace, his Outworldian robes catching and flowing in the wind of his own flurry.  
"Raiden, oh, Raiden," he whispers, his drawling voice heavy with the Chinese accent he's been so distinguished for in Outworld, "as these Monks pray to you, they call unto you as though you, too, are not just the same." He says, halting in his pacing to yet again come to stand at the windowsill again, staring out at the landscape covered in a blanket of woolen grey clouds and wetted by the tears of the sky. "Though you may be God, you are no Elder God. You are only so infinite, you cannot cure, you cannot heal what is unhealable, you cannot mend what is broken beyond mending. And yet they pray still. Why? Is this why you leave, O Raiden? So to ask yourself this very same question; so to ponder just why these humans--and humans indeed they are, the very quintessence of them--pray to you as though you are infinite and vast when you are yet but one being?"   
He pauses, and shakes his head, clicking his tongue as another crash of thunder splits the sky in its earthshaking might.   
"It has been days. Do you ponder this so, so much that you neglect to return to your beginnings? To where you have dedicated as your Own, to where these monks humbly pray to you, offer to you both their services and their lives, and for what? Tell me, O Raiden, O God of the Thunder and the Lightning, why is it you stray from the place you call Home? Does Home not bring satisfaction? Or does your mind simplu toil, churn with a million thoughts you cannot possibly sort?" The sorcerer laughs grimly at this. "I know it all too well, that feeling. Come home, O Raiden. The monks worry for you, your brother is missing your presence, and though the temple lives with rain and thunder, it is not truly Alive without your presence within it. The Jinsei itself seems to wither without your ethereal presence to bless it."  
He turns, again now, angling his face away and closing his eyes partway, candlelight barely picking up the faintest pinpricks of tears that threaten his hazel eyes. "And perhaps, just perhaps... Perhaps I, too, miss you and your presence. It is my one comfort in this hellish war of a world. This neverending nightmarish turmoil, within it all it is you who is the anchor. So please, Raiden..." He turns back to the window, looking out at the sky again, a few stray tears slipping down his tanned cheeks and falling to the windowsill like the rain outside. "Come home."


	2. Just one kiss, is all I ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabblet based on a drawing i did, au where shao kahn died and shang didnt because im still mad

"Shang Ts-"  
"Raiden!" Ths overjoyed voice of the sorcerer cuts the Thunder God off, as he runs to his arms and embraces him tightly, in a show of affection, longing, reunion and so much more. Bewildered and pondering eyes lingering suspiciously on the pair, Raiden is much more hesitant in returning the gesture, but Shang nonetheless seems to be pleased either way, nuzzling his face into the crook of the god's arm and almost seeming to melt in his arms--a stoic demeaner immediately turned to delicate, sweet whipped cream; so beautiful and yet so fragile and sweet. Shang's eyes close, and Raiden holds him, so gentle yet so firm--what an angel he seems, such an unassuming frame with that innocent, darling look of contentment upon his face (not that Raiden could forget the true nature of the sorcerer which he holds so close, and yet in times like this is it so easy to forget such a grim truth, albeit not a truth which the sorcerer had full control over).   
It's the Shaolin Champion to first speak, to break that moment of bliss; with a rather accusatory tone and sentence--"What is the meaning of this?"  
Shang's eye twitches open, immediately revealing within those unassuming hazel depths some sort of malice; a cunning, dark sort of intelligence--and a burning sort of anger at such a brazen question.   
"What think you it?" He grumbles, pressing his face closer against Raiden's torso, right side of his face squished against that wonderful soft, yet lusciously thick cloth. "Shao Kahn is dead--we are all free to do as we wish to, yes? Thus I exercise my free will as I so shall please; and you are no one to halt me."  
Kang's lip arches in a show of perhaps disgust, or annoyance, or perhaps both. "Yet you were our enemy. What changed?"  
"Ha!" The sorcerer laughs, and withdrawls his face from that warm crook he'd so snugly nuzzled into, only to look up at Raiden, one thick eyebrow arched and a plainly amused expression upon his serpentine features. "Care to have your say in this?"  
"I would prefer there to be no bickering nor fighting," Raiden simply sighs, allowing his arms to go lax around Tsung's hips. Shang grunts, and presses flush against him, glaring at Liu Kang from the corner of his eye with quite the malicious glint about them.  
"Lord Raiden--you yourself stated Shang Tsung is our enemy, and yet now you embrace him?!" Liu Kang shoots back, with the same heated glare aimed right back at Tsung, who simply snickers, the corner of his mouth twitching in the faintest of smug, wicked smirks.   
"Perhaps at the time he was, but he is no longer so." Ever the patient one, Raiden's tone stays level and calm, but Shang sighs in annoyance, rolling his eyes as he makes to slip free of that oh so lovely embrace that he could simply get lost in--but Raiden holds him back, earning a grumble from him and a scowl.  
"Enemy not by my choice, boy--and were I you, I would watch my tongue; lest it be cut," he bristles at the acclaimed Shaolin Champion in place of whatever he had planned to initially do. Raiden lets out a soft, but audible, huff, and Tsung forces himself to calm, though it takes every fiber of his being to do so and to not simply snap at Kang then.  
"You have better things to do than to hound Lord Raiden and I, yes?" Shang chides, "Go, then--complete whatever duties you have. Your presence sickens me."  
Liu is quick to react, however a glance from Raiden lulls him to shut his mouth and instead nod and turn, muttering quite heatedly under his breath.  
It is no sooner than the Shaolin has left than a complete change of demeanor overcomes the sorcerer--once again does he seem to be an unassuming, gentle fawn; gazing up at Raiden with nothing but gentle softness within those dynamic hazel eyes, and he smiles just slightly.  
"I must admit, I didn't think this day would come. Shao Kahn, dead... It seemed impossible; and yet here we are. Thus, are we free."  
Raiden nods, and gazes upon that gentle, innocent visage--that which looks it could do no harm and yet he knows perhaps better than anyone just how many it's owner has slaughtered. Yet he does not fear nor despise the man; instead he pities him. "Indeed," he speaks in that resonate, soothing voice that makes Tsung melt. "Despite the odds; we are both here."  
The mere concept seems to make Shang giddy, and he bounces on his heels, grinning as he does. "I missed this. Us. I miss the taste of your lips. May I remember the gentleness?"  
Raiden appears uncertain at the offer. "Shang... You are aware that I much prefer to limit such to privacy."  
"Yet we can embrace in front of your beloved champion?" Tsung protests, a hand snaking up to rest on the side of the god's neck (not as if he would be able to reach any higher--he is a great deal shorter than Raiden himself). Raiden sighs, perhaps for a moment considering relenting before yet again persisting.  
"If we were to be seen--"  
"A single kiss, that is all I ask for," Shang whines, giving Raiden a pleading look, and Raiden's resolve breaks in that moment with the pitiful, pleading look which the sorcerer had given.   
"Very well," so he sighs, "but only one k-"  
He cannot even finish before Shang has tugged him down, and crashed his own lips against his; squeezing his eyes shut and cupping Raiden's face as though if he did not touch him he would simply disappear--or perhaps as though it is all but a myth, an illusion. Raiden finds himself surprised at Tsung's boldness, but carefully after a moment does he slip a hand back around the small human's waist--the other hand coming to rest carefully upon the back of his neck.  
Perhaps one kiss was not so bad after all.


	3. repreise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au where shang is killed and turned revenant. raiden has to confront him, but can he bring himself to hurt him?

"Raiden," the god hears the human murmur, his tone that ever reassuring, ever loving drawl that's like music to his ears; "I promise you… I would never trade you for the world." He sees him reach out, feels him caress his arm gently, that delicate touch trailing up to his shoulder then across to his chest, other hand reaching to clasp his hand, and he sees him smile--that gentle, endearing look, with that subtle head tilt. "What Shao Kahn did to me… It haunts me, yes, I fear it always will. But stronger than my fear, is my love for you. My need for you. Codependence. I crave you, Raiden. At all times. Your touch, your scent, your taste, you. You are not Shao Kahn. I know I'm safe with you." Now he feels the sorcerer curl his arms around his torso, press flush against him and nuzzle his face comfortably into the crook of his arm. "I love you, Raiden. More than words can possibly say."  
"... I love you, too, Shang Tsung," he hears himself say, and he means it.

Ah. But how so long ago that felt, and yet only days ago was it. Yet now he finds himself face to face with perhaps his worse fears; his beloved, in the twisted shape of one of those malicious revenants. Curse Liu Kang for understanding and manipulating the powers of life and death… Curse himself for letting Shang Tsung die. While he should have been there to protect him, just as he always vowed to, in the time where he was most needed, he was too late there.  
He feebly blocks another furious hit from the revenant, fury written upon the face of the demon he once knew as his lover.  
"Look at you, Raiden. You tremble," not-Shang sneers, lips curled tight in a snarling smirk, teeth beared and lifeless red eyes glaring. "How will you protect your realm when you could not protect even me? Pathetic." He aims another sharp kick to his ribs, and laughs when the god just barely blocks it. "You aren't trying. Weak little thunder god, how cute it is that you truly think you can protect a realm. Your brother is dead, and now my blood, too, is on your hands. Who else, Raiden? Who else shall you kill? Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Fujin, and even I, your 'dearly beloved'. Ha! Some joke that was." He watches as the thunder god finally seems to succumb, sinking down to his knees, and those cold, lifeless eyes smirk. "You haven't fought back at all. I'd expected better from you." The revenant connects a sharp kick with the side of the god's face, and when he sees that the deity has begun to silently weap, he laughs aloud; a cruel, mocking noise.  
"When I said you were not Shao Kahn, I meant it. You are too weak to compare--at least he could protect his realm!" The revenant chides.   
"Yes," Raiden whispers with shaky breath. "You-you are… you are right, Shang Tsung. Just as… always… my dear." The words drag like thorns out his throat, but claw their way forth they do nonetheless, and not-Shang laughs again, sharply connecting his knee with Raiden's ribs. The deity coughs up some blood, wipes away some that's running from his nose. "I could… I could never hurt you, Shang. Not even like this. Perhaps… Perhaps this is the easiest way for us both. I will not… I won't fight you back." He looks up at the revenant looming over him, that blade of fire engulfing his arm (much like his own blades of lightning, ha), that imperfectly perfect Netherrealm garb fitting his gorgeous body excellently, and perhaps were the circumstances far different, Raiden would admire it. He looks upon the revenant, his beloved, and he musters all of a smile he can; sad, pitting, bottomless heartache, but an odd sense of acceptance and peace, too. "Strong as my fear is…" He coughs more blood. "My-my love for you--is… stronger."  
A lazy smirk twists onto the revenant's ashen face. "Then perhaps it's fitting, that we will soon be together again, 'Lord' Raiden."   
He watches the undead raise the sword bearing arm, and then bring it down sharply; and then--nothing.


	4. dead men tell no tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shang will go through hell and back, if only to see his lover one last time

The tournament had been lost. Earthrealm had won, and thusly had they momentarily secured their freedom from Outworld.   
Shang could see the conflicting emotions pass over the eyes of the protector as he bore mute witness to Shang's defeat. Triumph. Relief. Pain. Worry.   
Shang hadn't given it his best. Why would he? He was a dead man either way.   
But a fair game was out of the question for Shao Kahn.  
The fact that the Emperor let Shang live was a miracle as is. To be revitalized was another thing entirely which he had not expected--but ah, it was at a price. All acts of generosity by the Kahn are not without steep price to pay, and the Kahn thus sent Shang on his way--to inform Earthrealm of the plans. A second tournament, held in Outworld.  
How could he refuse? Any disobedience would likely get him killed. And if being the catalyst for a second tournament meant he would get to see him again, it was all worth it.  
They'd kept up the forefront of hostility, of course. But shared, knowing glances, the longing glints in their eyes, those said it all. As commotion broke out, Shang quietly slipped away under the protector's watchful eye, returning to Outworld to report that the tournament would be under way.

The fact that he's managed to slip away from the Kahn is pure luck on its own (the Kahn keeps him leashed like a dog, it would sometimes seem), and yet slip away he has, and made time to meet in secret with the only person in this Elder Gods-forsaken game of cat and mouse that he cares about.  
When he reaches the designated meeting spot, he sees him, already there, and he approaches without hesitation of any sort, reaching out to grasp his hands with his own hands (they're much bigger than his own hands, he always notes), locking eyes; hazel upon ethereal blue. They stand face to face, hands intertwined, and yet Shang feels as though he is looking through a window, a rose tinted glass of false hope. He is a dead man, either way.  
"I'm sorry I ran late," he speaks, dropping his gaze to their hands, his voice quiet. "It was hard getting a moment to myself. But I'm here, now."  
The protector merely nods in understanding, giving Shang's hands a reassuring squeeze. "I understand. You needn't apologize to me for what you cannot control--you are here now, as are I, and that is what matters."  
He's right, and Shang knows it, and only a heartbeat later he's embraced the deity, feeling the lightning flowing through the god of thunder's veins as his arms come to rest about the sorcerer's waist.   
"I wish we didn't have to hide like this. Cowering, like-... like animals," Shang whispers, gazing up at the god with sorrow in his hazel eyes. Those soft, glowing blue eyes gaze upon him, and a reassuring smile from the protector causes a smile to just barely tug at his own lips, too. "I love you, Raiden, and if to love we must hide, then so be it, but if only…" He trails off, and sighs, and Raiden gently traces the dip of his back in a soothing motion.  
"We shall not have to hide forever. Soon, watashi no hana, I will free you from Shao Kahn, and we will no longer be forced into hiding."  
Wishful thinking, Shang knows, but he doesn't say it. He's a dead man either way, but to see Raiden, even if this is the last time, makes it all worth it.


	5. my blood in your teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vampire!raiden is nearing his monthly need for blood, but he's a bit busy. so, shang volunteers himself

A low roar of thunder rumbles outside, the rain pattering on the windowpane, and Shang shifts his position in the windowseat, glancing over his shoulder.  
"You don't have to hide it, you know," he drawls lazily, causing the vampiric figure across the room to jolt.   
"Hide what?" Raiden responds, a bit too quickly, and Shang can hear in his sentence as his breath hitches in his throat.  
"Your hunger," He persists, and the vampire immediately appears nervous. "You need blood. I can tell by the way your breath quickens when you hear my pulse, how your mouth waters when you kiss my veins. It's easy to see."  
"I--..." The god stops, and sighs, letting his head hang, the brim of his hat obscuring those glowing red eyes. "You are right, Shang Tsung," he murmurs, in utter defeat. "I am hungry. But I have far too many other duties to seek out a donor at the moment, and--"  
"You can feed off of me," Shang offers nonchalantly, with a shrug of a single shoulder. "I don't mind, and it's more convenient for you than trying to find someone. After all," he lowers his voice, "it's not like you're trying to let just anyone know that you're a vampire."  
The very idea of feeding off of Shang's blood seems to alarm Raiden. "Wh-what? Feed off of--... of you? I-I am fine. I will have no issues finding a suitable--"  
"Come on, Raiden," Shang purrs, pushing himself off the windowseat and sauntering over to the vamperic god, hiking one leg up and resting his shin upon Raiden's thigh as his hand trails up his chest and then to cup his cheek, fingers ghosting over his lips a moment. "You fear hurting me. I can sense it. Hell, I can hear it in your voice. Why? I've been around a hundred thousand years, giving a little blood won't kill me."  
For moments, Raiden is silent, his eyes trained steadily on the ground, the red tattoos upon his neck slowly pulsing in an almost nervous manner (Shang had noticed long ago the tattoos change colours and glow at different brightness with each of Raiden's moods), before he finally raises his eyes to look at Shang, a soft, sad look within them.  
"I do not wish to hurt you, Shang Tsung, in any form. Were you not my lover, I would not hesitate so. But you are my other half, and to hurt you would pain me in ways unimaginable."  
Shang groans and rolls his eyes. "Oh, cut the sweet talk, Raiden. I get you don't want to 'hurt me,' but this isn't going to hurt me." He locks eyes with Raiden, and leans in so that their noses brush and their lips are mere inches apart. "I promise."  
Automatically, Raiden meets Shang's lips in a soft, pleading kiss, his large hand sliding up the sorcerer's back as he pulls him onto his lap. Shang easily straddles his thighs, his other arm coming to curl around the god's thick torso and his hazel eyes falling shut. Raiden's hand gently toys with Shang's hair and the braids at his temples, before he withdrawls from the kiss, and gazes at Shang with a loving, longing expression within his eyes.  
Shang opens his eyes, and places a hand upon Raiden's chest, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "Are you considering my offer?"  
"I--...." Raiden exhales unsteadily. "I am."   
Half of Shang's lips twitch into a victorious smirk. "Good… Where would you like me?"  
"I--th-the neck has the richest and easiest accessible blood," Raiden responds, still sounding quite unsure.   
Shang traces along Raiden's neck, his thumb rubbing across the thick vein that he has no doubt Raiden refers to. "Mmh."  
"I have been told from… p-past donors," Raiden murmurs, "that there is mostly numbness as it occurs, although they often tend to feel dizzy afterwards."  
"Then I'm glad I'm sitting on your lap," Shang chuckles. "I doubt you'd let me fall if I got too dizzy."  
"I would never let you fall," Raiden confirms quickly, and Shang presses a fleeting, chaste kiss to his lips.   
"I know you wouldn't. Warnings and precautions over, I'm ready."  
Raiden doesn't speak, just nods silently, and fixes his lips to Shang's upper neck, just below his jawline and earlobe. He peppers soft kisses down the side of it, and then returns to his jawline again, pressing another delicate kiss to it, and then another line down. Shang sighs softly in contentment at the kisses as Raiden decides just where to take blood from, and he lets his eyes close.  
Eventually Raiden's lips find their mark on the vein, and through the hand on the god's back Shang feels his breath hitch and catch in anticipation, and then he notes Raiden begins to focus on the one spot. He peppers several kisses, first, and then lets teeth and fangs graze the spot, and Shang lets himself relax as he anticipates the bite.  
He had expected a sharper sting, a pain of sorts, rather than the feeling of the vampire's fangs effortlessly piercing his skin with little to no pain, and then he becomes aware of the feeling of Raiden siphoning his blood. It's about the same feeling as getting blood drawn, and he shifts minutely in Raiden's arms as he immediately grows slightly hazy and numb (he's never been good with getting his blood drawn), and he feels Raiden begin to gently stroke down the dip of his spine, in a soothing manner. He feels somewhat tense, but not tense enough to be called nervous. Shang can't quite put his finger on just how Raiden's body feels at that moment, tense but not-tense muscles holding him firm, but before he can even start to put a name to it, Raiden's drawn back from his neck, the fangs coming out with ease and another few soft kisses pressed to the bite, and his bloody tongue darting out to lick up the trickle of blood that begins to drip from the two, small puncture wounds.  
"Are you alright?" Raiden asks anxiously, and Shang gazes up at him, his vision dotty with black spots but still recognizable.  
"That was… Odd," he admits. "I expected it to take longer."  
"I require very little, and I only take so much as I am in need of," Raiden responds, brushing his thumb over the wound and healing it in that same gesture. "You seem sickly. Allow me to fetch you water."  
He's very careful in shifting Shang from his lap to the chair, and Shang's mutely aware of it, and then Raiden seems to reconsider and carefully lifts Shang into those strong arms, placing him upon the bed. "Do not move, please. I will return shortly."  
Shang watches as Raiden stands up, his bloody tongue catching a dribblet of blood that trickles out of the corner of his mouth, and then Raiden's gone in a flash of red lightning.   
Shang lays his head back against the lush pillow, listening to the eternal storm rumble outside. He smiles, slightly, stretching out and trying to refocus his vision and bleary consciousness.   
Some few minutes later, Shang would estimate about five, Raiden returns in a crack of lightning, his mouth clean of blood, his hair neatened and a glass of water in one hand and a small tray of watermelon in the other. Shang accepts the water, drinking some immediately, and then gives a puzzled look at the watermelon. "I was expecting something like meat."  
Raiden immediately seems distressed. "Watermelon is excellent to restore iron levels after giving blood, b-but if you would like something such as meat, I-I can fetch some--"  
"No, no, no, don't worry, love." Shang sets the water down, and then tugs Raiden down to sit, picking a piece of watermelon off the tray, then taking the tray and setting it down on the bedside table. "I was just surprised, that's all."  
"Oh." Raiden seems immediately relieved. "Very well. I hope you are feeling alright."  
"I'll always feel better than alright when I'm with you," Shang purrs, leaning into Raiden's figure and resting his head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't mind letting you feed off me again when the time arises. I think it's a nicely intimate thing. Besides, do you do the kissing thing with everyone?"  
Raiden's entire face flushes. "N-No, I don't. With others, I am direct to the point. But I-I assumed you would not mind some kissing. Did you not enjoy it?"  
Shang chuckles. "Oh, Raiden… I loved it. I was just a little worried that I wasn't the only person you'd kissed like that."  
"These lips are for you alone," Raiden reassures, and Shang smirks, leaning over to kiss the vampire.  
"As they should be."


	6. alone together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shang can easily tell that vampire!raiden feels quite lonely being the only vampire, so he offers himself to be turned

"You always seem so lonely," The sorcerer remarks. "Even when with me, you seem like you feel so alone."  
"It--it is nothing," Raiden sighs. "Do not worry for me, Shang Tsung. I am fine."  
Shang runs his tongue over his teeth. "Ah, you and I both know you're a terrible liar, Raiden. You feel lonely being the only vampire. My offer still stands, you know."  
Raiden sighs, and leans back, staring at the dark ceiling with a mournful look in his eyes. "Ah," he murmurs. "I know well it stands still. But I cannot bring myself to turn you, my love. As wonderful as the thought of spending eternity with you is…"  
Shang rolls his eyes. "Raiden, love, honestly. If you're worried about hurting me, I promise you won't. Isn't it just another bite, after all? I think it's been made abundantly clear I can handle getting bit."  
Raiden shifts slightly. "... I know," he sighs. "I know. But I… I do not know how the change would affect a human. If it would be painful."  
"If it's painful, so what?" Shang responds, reaching over to hold one of the vampire's hands. "I don't want you to be alone."  
"Being a vampire is to be alone," Raiden responds quietly.  
"Then we can be alone together," Shang insists, moving to straddle Raiden's hips and look at him in the eyes, his own hazel eyes soft and pleading. Raiden stares up at him, his red eyes filled with longing and yet indecisiveness. Carefully he ghosts his fingers over the artery on Shang's neck, feeling his pulse beneath his fingertips. "Are you certain? What if you decide eventually that you no longer wish to be a vampire?'  
"Then I'll put a stake through my heart, I suppose," Shang says with a shrug. Raiden immediately tenses, distressed, and opens his mouth to speak, but Shang cuts him off by pressing his finger to his lips. "Shhh, shhh. I jest. If being a vampire means I am able to spend eternity with you, I'll never grow tired of it."  
Slowly, Raiden relaxes. "If you insist…"  
"So you'll do it then?" Shang perks up.  
Raiden sighs lowly, and sits up. "I will."  
Effortlessly, he switches their positions, so he is looming over Shang. Shang leans back into the pillows, smirking. "I like the view from here. Does it involve more than just a bite?"  
"No." Raiden shakes his head, the curtains of white hair hanging down over his shoulders moving slightly with the gesture. "I merely want you to be as comfortable as possible. This will require me to take more blood than I need to feed, and so you will feel very faint. I pray you will not fall into a comatose."  
Shang shifts on the bed just slightly, disguising his nervousness at the prospect of going into comatose. "Don't worry, love," he drawls, reaching a hand up and burying it in the thick mane of white hair. "Just do what you need to do."  
Raiden doesn't respond, lowering his head down to Shang's neck and beginning to kiss it, in the little ritual they've performed so often now. Shang exhales softly from behind soft lips, tilting his head back and letting his eyes flutter shut. Raiden kisses the pulse point of his neck, and moves down, finally finding his place in the middle of Shang's neck and then letting his teeth and fangs graze the point. It's slightly tender, and Shang tenses up. Raiden frowns.   
"I will not bite until you are ready."  
"No, no," Shang murmurs, gently massaging Raiden's scalp, "I'm ready. Go ahead."  
Raiden lets out a tiny hum, and then the familiar feeling of his fangs sinking into Shang's neck numbs the area, and the numb feeling spreads almost immediately, down into his chest. Despite the numbness, he winces; and Raiden brings a hand down to hold one of his hands. The siphoning of the blood is as odd and mildly unpleasant as always, although the feeling is quite diluted and numb compared to the usual--almost feeling distant in a way.   
Minutes pass like hours as Raiden drinks his blood, and he gradually loses all feeling in his neck. He lets his eyes open once, but closes them instantly, not finding much joy in the fact that his vision was bleary and swimming.   
After what feels like an eternity, Raiden releases his neck, gently kissing the wound, and then draws back, cupping his face. He hardly feels the gesture, but nevertheless manages a faint smirk.  
"Feels… numb," he admits.   
"It will for some time. You may also notice a hollow feeling within your chest. That is the after effect of your heart ceasing to beat," Raiden explains. He carefully shifts Shang to sit up, and then offers him a glass of water.   
"Ah… Can you…?" Shang murmurs, and Raiden nods, anxiously raising the glass to Shang's lips, and Shang drinks the water, feeling somewhat refreshed by it, though barely any better. Once he's finished the glass, Raiden sets it down and then pulls Shang close, tenderly holding him to his chest and stroking his hair. Shang grunts, noticing the hollow feeling setting in. It almost feels as though he's weightless.

day I -- blood  
"Ah…. R-Raiden?" A distressed voice from the washroom spurs Raiden out of his thoughts, and in an instant he's within the washroom to comfort Shang. "Yes, Shang Tsung?"  
Shang stands in front of the mirror, his hands, slightly trembling, at his face--covered in his blood. His chin and upper lip are bloody, too, and blood flows out of his nose and mouth. He turns to Raiden, his hazel eyes wide.   
"I-Is this supposed to happen!?" He whispers, his normally calm voice now for once filled with fear. Raiden reaches out to gently take Shang's hands away from his face, and he holds it tenderly. "I neglected to mention the side effects, I see. My deepest apologies, my love. Yes, bleeding is very normal--your body is simply rejecting your blood. It will be over within the next few days."  
He gently brings Shang's hand to his lips, and kisses his knuckles, sucking some of the still wet blood off of them.  
"If you want to drink all this, feel free…"  
Raiden chuckles.  
"Perhaps I will take up the offer, my darling."

day IV--pupils  
"You truly are fascinated by all of the changes which you are undergoing," Raiden chuckles from behind Shang, watching him stare intensely into the mirror.   
"I am, and what of it? Hm, I wonder where the myth that vampires have no reflection came from," Shang drawls, staring at his own eyes; now with slitted, thin pupils. He turns to Raiden and pulls him down to stare into his eyes. "Are your pupils slitted too?"  
"I do not quite have pupils," Raiden murmurs. "But had I any, they would be."  
"Oh." Shang lets go of Raiden's face, but not before pressing a kiss to his lips. "Still pretty, though."

day VII--fangs  
Shang swipes his tongue over his teeth, running over the ridges of his fangs. Double fanged mouth curls in a grin and he looks at Raiden, beaming and showing off his fangs. "Are double fangs normal?"  
Raiden shrugs. "I do not know. They suit you very well, though."  
Shang purrs. "Awh, Raiden, you're too sweet."  
"Only for you, my dear."


	7. aesthetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short, not too serious drabblet of fledgling vampire shang flustering vampire raiden with his new outfit. if hes going to be a vampire, may as well crank up the aesthetic full force

"Oh Raiiiiden," Shang calls, his purring voice taken on a sing-song tone. "Where are you, my love?"  
A flash of red lightning, and Raiden appears in front of Shang, already ready to do as he wishes. "Yes, Shang Ts--oh."  
His face flushes red as he takes in Shang's outfit--quite revealing, and form fitting too. Shang grins like a shark, popping his hips out to the side and shaking his hair over his shoulder. "What do you think? I figured that I would find a nice outfit to [connomerate] the fact that I'm a vampire now~."  
"You look, ah… W-Wonderful," Raiden stammers, and Shang snickers, latching himself onto the god and stroking up his arm, still with that wolfish grin on his face.   
"You like it then, huh?" He drawls. Raiden nods speechlessly.   
"Y-Yes, I do. It--ah… It-it complements your, ah… e-eyes very nicely."  
Shang cackles. "That all it does?"  
"W-Well," Raiden flounders to speak, "I am certainly not o-opposed to seeing so much--o-of your, ah, b-body on display, either."  
Shang presses a kiss to Raiden's chest, one eyebrow arched. "You look like a tomato, my dear."  
Raiden mutters incoherently in his mother tongue, face flushing redder.   
"Awh, someone's flustered~," Shang teases. He presses his lips to Raiden's shoulder, tracing up his arm with a gentle touch. "Good. I like to see you this way."  
"Only you, Shang Tsung, could make me so…"  
Shang's grin widens. "I know."


	8. Eye of the Storm (nsfw vers.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sfw coming soon--raiden and shang fuck in the middle of a storm; literally.

Wrapped securely in the corrupt thunder god's strong arms, kept aloft by his own magic as well as his lover's, Shang looks down momemtarily, peeking through a sliver in the clouds to see the sky temple far below. Thunder rumbles as lightning crashes all about them, arching from cloud to cloud as rain pours. A gentle finger tilting Shang's head up prompts him to gaze up at Raiden, looking into those crimson eyes, and he gives a soft little smile, pressing closer into the god's armoured body.   
"I've never been this high up before, not in my natural form," he admits. "Usually when I float, it's only to glide over the ground."  
Raiden chuckles quietly. "Then there is a first time for everything indeed."  
Their lips meet in a kiss, and Shang's eyes fall shut, feeling Raiden's strong arms around him and feeling the rain on his skin, and hearing the thunder and lightning raging all around them.   
When they part, he feels Raiden guiding them, and in a moment he feels himself on something solid. Looking beneath himself, he finds that Raiden has placed him upon a cloud.   
"I wasn't aware clouds were solid. I thought they weren't?" Shang murmurs as Raiden settles himself next to him.  
"Under normal circumstances, they are not. But these clouds are all part of my storm, and if I will them to be tangible, then so they will be," Raiden states matter of factly.   
In a matter of a few moments, Raiden lifts himself to kneel over Shang, looming over him with that imposing frame that Shang finds so much comfort in. Shang gazes up at him, and again their lips meet in a kiss, as Raiden silently begins to slip off his armour, and Shang does the same.  
The kiss is a breathless one, one that breaks only to be initiated, again and again as they remove their various articles of clothing, until the both of them are left nude within the storm.  
Shang shudders as the raindrops fall upon his body, but nevertheless smiles tenderly up at Raiden, cupping his face.  
"I love you," he says softly.   
"And I, you," Raiden murmurs serenely in reply, kissing in between Shang's eyebrows. Shang sighs a soft, relaxed sigh, feeling Raiden run his hands across his body before one of his hands finds his entrance, and two of his thick fingers stroke his clit gently before slipping into him. Shang lets out a shuddering sigh, tilting his head back and Raiden kisses his throat column with gentle lips. Shang gazes up at him, admiring his thick body, the barely defined muscles rippling with his movements. Raiden captures Shang's lips in a kiss, curling his fingers in Shang, and Shang lets out a soft sighing moan into the kiss.   
"You are truly gorgeous, Shang Tsung," Raiden murmurs, and Shang gives a low, appreciative purr in response, feeling Raiden add just the smallest touch of lightning to the fingers working inside of him, drawing a small moan from him.   
"You enjoy that, hm?" Raiden almost softly snarls, and Shang just sighs, bringing one hand up to tangle in his hair and grip it tightly, the other hand tracing the thick muscles of his arm up to his shoulder and back. Raiden grunts lowly, withdrawing his fingers from within Shang's cunt, bringing them to his mouth and making a show of licking them off, one by one, tasting Shang on them, and Shang's face flushes slightly.   
"What position would you like?" Raiden asks, and Shang gazes up at him, admires his tattoo laiden body, how the rain makes him practically seem to glow, and how each flash of lightning perfectly illuminates his body.   
"I-I want to be on your lap," Shang says softly. "But just as much, I want to be angled…"  
Raiden easily scoops Shang up, and with a wave of his hand the cloud changes shape, a new rise cresting out of the top and providing an angled surface. "Is that acceptable?"  
Shang leans back against the new surface, his legs on either side of Raiden's hips. "It's perfect."  
Raiden leans forward at the same time he lifts up Shang's hips and then lowers the sorcerer onto his shaft, and he captures his lips in a kiss. Shang hisses a little bit at the familiar stretch, letting himself sink down to the base of Raiden's cock, one hand clutching the god's shoulder as the other hand grips Raiden's hip, then moves to settle on his own abdomen for a moment, feeling the bulge of Raiden's length within him, before he moves that hand to clutch Raiden's white hair.  
"Fuck me, gods, fuck me Raiden," he demands softly. "Hard and rough, slow and passionate, I don't care. Just fuck me, fill me up."  
Raiden's face slightly flushes, but he chuckles lowly and kisses Shang's forehead. "Anything that you ask, my dear, I am sure to do."  
Without any further hesitation, Raiden rocks his hips, his hands gripping Shang's waist as he lifts him slightly off his cock, and then pulls him back down, in cadence with his own movements, hitting deep in Shang and making the sorcerer squirm in pleasure and purr out his name. Raiden captures his lips in a kiss, one of his hands letting off a soft jolt of red lightning on his hip, and Shang shivers, arching his back and working his hips eagerly. Raiden lets his thrusts quicken, meeting Shang's pace. Thunder crashes around them, and Shang moans out Raiden's name, and Raiden bites his shoulder.   
Shang loses track of time, the din of the storm roaring around them as the high of sex builds up in the both of them. Shang pants, trembling from the pleasure in Raiden's arms. "I-I'm not gonna--haah--last much longer, oh gods," he whimpers, burying his face into Raiden's shoulder and tasting the god's golden blood. Raiden strokes his hair, gently. "Let yourself go."  
"I want you in me."  
"I will be."  
Words exchanged, Shang feels the heat in his belly come to a tipping point, and he practically screams Raiden's name as he releases, the orgasm shaking his whole body. Raiden kisses him, and drives his cock deep into Shang before letting his own self go, releasing his seed deep within the sorcerer. Shang shivers, and when the kiss breaks he pants, letting himself go limp. Raiden holds him tenderly as the storm howls about them, kissing his face and shoulders, and Shang gives a content sigh. They'll have to clean up soon--but not now. For now, they can be with each other.


	9. my thunder and lightning (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shang is (light) raiden's first partner in intimacy--or anything, really--and they both want to make the most of it.

"Raiden…" Shang sighs from behind soft, pretty lips, gazing up at the thunder god from his position upon the bed, his black hair splayed out behind him like a dark halo, his body relaxed and already half uncovered. He watches the admittedly nervous deity tuck a stray lock of that ethereal white hair behind his ear, and he chuckles softly, grabbing the red ribbon which he uses to tie his own hair up, and offers it to him. "Here. I think you need this. I love your hair, but I don't want any in my mouth."  
"N-Nor do I wish for any to get into your mouth," Raiden agrees quickly, accepting the hair tie and tying his luscious hair into a ponytail. "I-I want this to be perfect."  
"Oh, it will be, my love, don't you even worry in the slightest," Shang breathes. He watches in mute admiration as Raiden carefully slips off his uppermost garbs, revealing his goregeous, tattoo-laiden body. His muscles are not the most defined (Shang would even go as far to say, affectionately, that he has a dad bod), but with every little movement Shang feels them aptly. The god's body is thick, and Shang shudders as he drinks in every detail of his partly unclothed body. He sits up, evidently surprising Raiden, and he begins to carefully trace a scar on the god's collarbone. "Ah… You're lovely, Raiden. Gods… You're absolutely perfect." He gently affixes his lips to the side of Raiden's neck, kissing the vein gently and then mapping his way down to his shoulder, each kiss as delicate as the last. Raiden's large, calloused hands gently roam Shang's open back, touching the muscles on his lean form and tracing the defined scars. Shang exhales against Raiden's skin, then pulls back.   
"Please… I want to see the rest of you," he whispers, locking eyes with Raiden, a faint smirk passing his face as he watches him turn redder than a beet. He moves, shifting his body to give himself room to fully unclothe the rest of himself, stripping his body of the form fitting dark pants, leaving only his undergarments remaining. Raiden watches him do this in mute awe, before carefully doing the same. Shang's eyes immediately gravitate to the obvious tent in Raiden's undergarments, and he reaches a hand out to caress the god's clothed member. Raiden stiffens, a low noise rumbling from his chest, and Shang grabs his wrist, guiding his hand and pressing it against his own nether regions, a soft gasp of air hitching in his throat. Raiden flushes more, and Shang smiles slightly.  
"I want… I want you to touch me, too."  
Raiden nods, but hesitates a moment before running a single finger experimentally up the line of Shang's clit, and Shang immediately lets out a soft moan, arching his hips. He works a hand down into Raiden's undergarments, and slips his hand around what he can of the god's member, earning a low gasp from Raiden.  
"Dear Elder Gods… you're huge," he murmurs, a rose tinted blush on his face. Raiden follows his example, carefully sliding his own hand down into Shang's undergarments and running two fingers over the slit of Shang's entrance. Shang grunts, shuddering and spreading his legs. Confined by the fabric of his undergarments, he doesn't hesitate to slip them off. Raiden seems to pause for a second, and Shang tilts his head. "I want to see you undressed."  
Spurred into action again by the suggestion, Raiden gingerly removes his own undergarments, his cock springing free from the confinments. Shang bites his lip, and in a heartbeat he shifts, positioning himself in between Raiden's legs. "Do what feels natural," he advises in a soft murmur, arching his hips gently against Raiden's fingers, before lowering his head and kissing the shaft of the god's member. Raiden stiffens, and groans, for a moment slipping out of self control as his free hand shoots to tangle within Shang's ebony hair. He then relaxes, slowly, still blushing hot red, and begins to stroke in between Shang's legs at a slow, but steady pace. Shang shudders, not at all hesitating to wet the head of Raiden's cock with his saliva before taking it into his mouth, taking as much as he possibly can (and silently thanking the elder gods for his lack of a gag reflex), before letting Raiden adjust.   
Raiden's breaths come in short, panting exhales, deep but heavy, and he seems to pick up on Shang waiting for his permission.  
"You--you may… c-continue now."  
Shang doesn't need any more encouragment, and begins to bob his head, and in turn Raiden's hand in his hair tightens grip as he shudders, and lets out an obscene noise, one of his fingers finally plunging into Shang's cunt. Shang arches his hips, momentarily letting off of Raiden's cock only to moan--a loud cry of "Oh, Raiden!"--before he latches back on again, deepthroating Raiden with enthusiasm. Raiden allows some sort of primal instinct to take over as he slips another finger into Shang, letting himself explore the wet, hot inside of him. He knows he's doing something right when Shang moans again, this time around his cock--sending a shudder of pleasure up his spine.   
Shang eventually pulls off again, only to look up at Raiden, a blush hot on his face.  
"Are you close?" He pants.   
"To what?" Raiden responds blankly. Shang huffs, shifting his hips down on Raiden's fingers. "To coming."  
Raiden gives him a puzzled look, curling his fingers in Shang, finding satisfaction in the shudder and soft mutter of "oh, that's the spot, right there," before Shang speaks again.   
"... Ejaculation," he sighs.   
"Oh. I was… waiting. I was under the impression it was to be… s-saved until…?"  
"No, no, no," Shang chuckles softly, grinding his hips against Raiden's fingers. "You come in my mouth, I swallow. Then we, ah… copulate."  
"Oh." Raiden seems flustered by the idea, but Shang just smirks.  
"Don't hold yourself back for me. Relax, let the pleasure take you as it will."  
Before Raiden can even respond, Shang's right back on his cock, and the pleasure's immediately almost overwhelming. Although he wants to resist, Shang's words echo in his mind, and he allows himself to let go.  
Shang's a little taken off guard at first, but immediately relishes in swallowing every last drop of Raiden's hot ecstasy--and there's a lot of it. When he's sure Raiden's done, he draws back, making a show of licking his lips. "I wasn't aware gods had so much."  
Raiden blushes. "Is-is there any way for me to… r-return the favour?" He asks, almost shyly, and Shang chuckles softly.  
"Well, for starters, you can mount me and fuck me. But as for that… I'll teach you later. It's quite pleasurable once you know what to do." He leans forward, and kisses Raiden; and Raiden flushes as he returns the kiss, tasting himself on Shang's lips.   
Shang gently lays back, and pulls Raiden on top of him, and when the kiss is broken, he offers a tender smile.  
"I want you to take this as you feel like. If you feel like being gentle, making love to me? Then do it. If you decide to be rougher on me? Don't worry about hurting me--I'm a lot more durable than I look."  
Raiden runs a hand down Shang's side, curved so perfectly as though he'd been sculpted in the heavens themselves, and then nods, swallowing his nervousness. "I will do my best."  
"And that's all I ask for," Shang whispers, before kissing him again and pulling him close.  
It takes him but only a few moments to enter Shang, and Shang nearly hisses at the stretch and minute pain; but it is a hiss of pleasure rather than agony.   
"If you require me to stop at any time, do not hesitate to say so," Raiden murmurs, giving him a pleading look, and Shang just smirks, cupping his face.  
"Oh, Raiden… Maybe some other time, but not this time."  
When Raiden starts moving, slow, careful thrusts, Shang actually does hiss; but hastily follows it up with a soft murmur; "Yes… Like that… Ahh…"  
Raiden buries his face into Shang's neck, and Shang tilts his head back, one arm around the god's torso and the other coming up to curl about his shoulders, hand resting at the base of his neck. He feels Raiden gently kissing his neck and jaw, and he smiles just a bit. Somehow he knew Raiden would take this first time gentle, just as their first time doing anything was. Cuddling, holding hands, hugging, kissing… All passionate, but tender moments, and Shang wouldn't trade it for the world.  
A sudden change in pace from Raiden forces a hitched moan out of Shang's throat, and he chuckles lowly. "Confidence returned?" He asks rhetorically, enjoying the thrusts that have become much deeper, and just slightly quicker. Not much, but enough that Shang notices it aptly.   
Raiden groans Shang's name, a low, guttural rumble that sends tingling shivers up Shang's spine. He clutches the god's tied back hair as he feels him litter soft kisses about his body; lips, then jaw and neck and chest. Lithe frame dwarfed underneath Raiden, Shang tilts his head back and lets out a breathy moan of Raiden's name, and an incoherent phrase in his native tongue, losing himself in the pleasure.  
Time goes on, and both parties lose track of it, uncaring; only focused on the taste and feel of each other in their intimacy, their bodies joined and their lips pressed together in tender kisses.  
"Ah… 是, oh, shit… fuck… Oh, Raiden--deeper, please, haah…" Shang whines, feeling Raiden's teeth graze his neck. The god complies, his thrusts becoming deeper and slightly harder, hitting just the right spot in Shang that makes the sorcerer cry out the god's name and dig his nails into his back, feeling the muscles in Raiden's back momentarily tense, and then ripple subtly with a shudder that runs through him.  
"R-Right there, ohh, gods yes," Shang moans, the hand at the base of Raiden's neck coming to tangle in his tied back hair.  
"I-I am… close," Raiden stammers, apparently unsure of whether he is using the correct terminology. Shang smirks faintly, panting.  
"I-I want you in me. H-Haah, 操, I'm close too," Shang whispers, and Raiden kisses him, and he returns the kiss, relishing in their absolute closeness.   
Raiden doesn't give a warning, just a low, guttural groan against Shang's lips as he releases, and Shang feels the warmth that had been pooling within his abdomen finally come to the brink and then spill over as he, too, releases, merely whispering Raiden's name in a quiet moan.  
Panting and sweating, the two embrace, and Shang gives a soft whine when Raiden separates himself. He's quick to neaten his hair back up, and Shang looks up at him with a pleading look. "Stay with me, please."  
"I will," Raiden reassures him quickly. "I merely wish to fetch you water."  
Wrapping himself in the loose robe which lays upon the back of a chair, Raiden disappears a moment, and when he returns, he sports two glasses of water. Shang sits up with a groan, and takes one of the glasses of water, sipping at it. Raiden carefully sits, and Shang immediately curls up at his side, one hand snaking up to take his hair ribbon back, causing Raiden's white hair to fall around his shoulders.  
"I love you, Raiden," Shang murmurs.   
Raiden smiles slightly. "I love you as well, Shang Tsung."


	10. pretty in blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shang reflects on just how much he loves raiden.

"Raiden…" Shang presses close to the God of Thunder, his face nuzzled securely into the man's stomach. Raiden lightly strokes his hair, large, calloused hand tenderly petting the silky black locks. He feels Shang squeeze him gently, his arms tight around him, and he gives a low sigh. "I know."

"When, then? When will we finally be able to be together without fear?" Shang responds, gazing up at the God now. He has to crane his neck to do it, and Raiden meets his gaze with those luminescent, lovely blue eyes, gentle sympathy in them. The hand petting Shang's hair moves to cup his face, and Shang leans into the familiar, warm touch.

"I don't know," Raiden admits softly, stroking Shang's cheek with his thumb. Shang purrs lowly, but frowns, and then gives a small noise to indicate he wants Raiden to pick him up. Raiden complies, easily lifting the far smaller man off the ground, and Shang clings immediately to him peppering tender kisses upon his face before gazing into those eyes. Tired eyes, with the wisdom of a thousand lives and more behind them; the weight of the ages and time engraved into his face, each line and crease a testament to his age and dedication. Shang adores it. Adores him, every single bit of him. The lines of stress and age on his face, the imperfections he harbours (Shang can't decide if he likes the beauty mark or his crooked teeth better), his personality and dedication; everything. The thickness of his body, with scars and muscle and fat built up from the years; the luscious softness of his hair; the deadly effectiveness of his lightning; how perfect he is when fighting, and how easily he takes out even the strongest of opponents.

Everything.

He gazes into those weary, tired eyes, and wraps his arms around those shoulders that hold the weight of the world on them; and he kisses the God. He kisses those lovely lips, untouched in such a way by anyone other than him. They're star-crossed lovers; timeline after timeline they fall for each other again. Their fates, their destinies, intertwined; always falling upon the same path. And Shang wouldn't have it any other way. To fall in love with Raiden, over and over again, is a blessing from the universe that he holds close. Treasures. He treasures Raiden. 

A soft sprinkle of rain begins to fall, but both remain unchanged; embracing, uncaring of the world around. Only each other. Shang pulls back from the kiss, and he smiles--and Raiden smiles back. It makes him grin, and he nuzzles his face into the crook of Raiden's neck, the wide brim of his hat shielding Shang and himself from the rain, which is steadily pouring now. A soft rumble of thunder purrs, and Shang smiles again, resting a hand at the base of Raiden's neck. No doubt the sudden storm is of Raiden's doing--intentional or not. He holds onto him, and is held onto, and he knows that, even if they cannot love one another without fear; they are safe here and now. They are safe, and they are together. Together again, reunited by the universe once more; and they will be safe.


End file.
